I'll love you even if you don't
by vivooo
Summary: Kupikir selama ini cintaku terbalas. Kupikir kita mempunyai mimpi yang sama. Kupikir aku dan kau akan membuat cerita berjudul kita dengan landasan cinta dibawahnya. Park Chanyeol, ternyata kau bodoh sekali huh? / ChanBaek / YAOI / 1S


**-I'll love you even if you don't-**

.

Main Pair : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Suho (numpang lewat(?))

Warning : Typo, YAOI

Length : 1S

.

Annyeong~ saya datang tebar kegalauan biar gak galau sendirian /evil laugh/

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari terconfirmed(?) nya Baekhyun dating Chanyeol.

Saya bener-bener newbie dan gak jago bikin angst jadi mohon bimbingannya~^^

.

.

**All Chanyeol POV**

.

Apa kau tahu rasanya tersenyum diatas tangis? Aku diharuskan untuk selalu tersenyum, karena yah, aku ini lelaki. Tidak ingin dicap lemah. Tapi bagaimana jika yang membuatku menangis adalah sumber kelemahan dan kekuatanku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya? Kira kira seperti itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

.

Aku melihat ia tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa melihat layar ponselnya. Senyum dan tawanya yang menjadi candu tersendiri bagiku. Senyum dan tawa yang akan selalu ku jaga agar tidak berbalik menjadi sebuah kesedihan dan tangis. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dia selalu terlihat indah dari caranya tertawa, tersenyum, merajuk atau sedang bersedih sekalipun. Senyumanku lantas pudar menjadi senyum hambar saatku mengingat bahwa keindahan yang kulihat ini bukan milikku lagi. Lagi? Bahkan aku tak pernah memilikinya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dihatiku selama ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kami jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama? Bagaimana jika dia menjauhiku? Terlalu banyak ketakukan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku hinga aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa ini sendiri.

Aku masih ingat empat bulan lalu adalah saat yang paling membuat seluruh hatiku hancur bekeping-keping. Saat dimana kau mengatakan kebenaran yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dari semua orang dan kau bilang akulah yang pertama mengetahuinya. Karena akulah sahabatnya, begitu alasannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, hari ini kau mau makan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya." Katanya penuh keceriaan. Aku memicingkan mataku. Tumben sekali bukan? Tidak biasanya.

"Oh ayolah, Yeol. Aku sedang bahagia, kau tahu? Aku akan berbaik hati mentraktir kau sepuasnya hari ini. Hehehe." Beginilah dia ketika moodnya sedang baik. Ia akan berbuat baik pada semua orang terutama padaku.

"Oke, Baek. Jadi apa yang membuatmu bahagia hingga terlihat bodoh seperti itu?" Kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ucapanku. Imut sekali, batinku.

"Yah! Aku tidak bodoh!" Lihat. Bahkan ketika ia marah ia terlihat menggemaskan. Aku lantas hanya tertawa dan membujuknya untuk memaafkan keisenganku barusan.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana, aku merasa ada yang berbeda darinya. Saat ini kami berdua ada di sebuah restaurant di dekat dorm EXO. Sesuai janjinya, ia mentraktirku sepuasnya kali ini. Namun ia masih belum mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tadi dia bersemangat mengajakku makan dan saat ini entahlah. Aku tak dapat menebaknya. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah wajahnya yang penuh keraguan dan keresahan.

"Chanyeol..." Akhirnya ia membuka percakapan setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Hm?" Jawabku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Mengapa perasaanku mendadak tak enak?

"Aku... Tidak tahu harus memulai darimana... Tapi aku harus memberitahumu. Begini Yeol, uhm..."

Aku melihat keringat mengalir dari dahi indahnya. Sebenernya ada apa? Mengapa ia terlihat gugup seperti ini. "Yah! Baekhyun-ah, katakan saja. Jangan membuatku penasaran atau kau mau kucium disini?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Aku tertawa melihat reaksi yang selalu sama saat aku berkata akan menciumnya. Kupikir ia akan keberatan dengan lelucon ini pada awalnya, namun nyatanya ia malah menerima dengan senang hati dan bahkan membalasnya dengan lelucon lain. Tapi tak tahukah dirinya bahwa aku serius dengan ucapanku jika aku ingin menciumnya?

"Dengar, Yeol. Mulai saat ini jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Karena aku... Aku sudah menjadi milik seseorang." Ia berkata lirih namun aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

DEG

Seluruh duniaku bagai hancur tertimpa beban yang sangat berat, hatiku bagai diremukkerdamkan oleh perkataannya barusan. Apa dia bercanda? Dia memang sering bergurau denganku tapi tak pernah melontarkan gurauan soal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan yang aku tangkap dari wajahnya saat ini adalah sebuah keseriusan. Ia yang mulanya menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menatap mataku dalam. Penyesalan dan kesedihan, itulah yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Chanyeol..."

Lamunanku lantas menghilang saat ia memanggil namaku. "Maafkan aku..." Lanjutnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat.

Apa aku sedang dikerjai olehnya? Apa kemudian ia akan berteriak 'April Mop' di depan wajahku? Tapi ini bukan bulan April. Apa ini hari ulang tahunku? Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Ini semua hanya gurauan kan? Tapi mengapa aku juga menangkap keseriusan dalam ucapannya?

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maaf..." Ia mengucapkan maafnya sekali lagi dan tetap menatap mataku.

"Jadi siapa orang itu, Baek?" Aku mulai membuka suaraku. Dari seribu pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benakku hanya pertanyaan inilah yang dapat kulontarkan padanya.

"Taeyeon noona."

Aku terdiam lagi. Kim Taeyeon. Ya tentu saja aku mengerti orang itu. Baekhyun sering sekali menceritakan bahwa ia adalah fans dari Taeyeon dan ia senang akhirnya bisa dekat dengan idolanya tersebut. Ia tidak sadar jika hatiku terasa terbakar saat mendengar namanya disebut disela-sela percakapan kami. Ia tidak tahu betapa aku ingin mengatakan agar ia menjauh dari orang itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya. Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau dialah sumber kelemahanku? Aku tak mampu melarangnya. Aku hanya pria pengecut yang selalu memendam perasaan dan rasa sakit ini sendiri. Aku hanya akan menutupi rasa cemburu ini dengan tawaku bersamanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku setelah ini." Aku tahu benar apa maksudnya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakanku. Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku sudah terlanjur kecewa.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baek?" Sahutku sambil tertawa hambar. "Dan untuk apa minta maaf? Aku malah akan mengucapkan selamat dan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Selamat Baekhyunnie~ akhirnya kau punya pacar, bahkan mendahuluiku."

Dan selanjutnya aku berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan lelucon garingku, ia pun kembali tertawa bersamaku. Setidaknya aku tidak boleh menumpahkan air mataku dan terlihat lemah saat bersamanya.

.

.

Ini sangat sakit, aku tidak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun memang bukan yang pertama membuatku jatuh hati, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa ini rasanya sungguh sakit. Aku merasa terkhianati, tapi aku tidak pernah menjadikannya milikku. Aku merasa ingin marah, tapi siapa yang harus kumarahi? Baekhyun? Atau diriku yang bodoh ini?

Aku dan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuat kami akrab bahkan lebih dari sahabat menurut orang lain. Aku mengerti segala hal tentangnya, dan dia pun mengerti segala hal tentangku. Kami sungguh terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih dari sudut pandang orang lain. Ia sangat perhatian terhadapku mungkin itulah yang membuatku membutuhkannya dan makin lama kebutuhanku padanya menjadi candu. Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf pada takdir bahwa rasa candu ini membuatku lambat laun mencintainya. Dimana ada dia, disitu ada aku. Aku selalu datang untuknya dan ia juga selalu datang untukku. Tapi persepsi orang lain berkebalikan dengan fakta. Kami hanya bersahabat. Dan aku mencintai sahabatku, dalam diam.

Bolehkah aku sedikit percaya diri? Baekhyun terlalu perhatian terhadapku dan itu membuatku merasa bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sampai pada hari ini, tepat dimana rasa percaya diriku ikut runtuh bersama hancurnya hatiku, dimana rasa sesak terus menggrogoti dadaku, dimana kenyataan yang ada menamparku keras agar segera bangun dari mimpi indahku, dimana seorang Byun Baekhyun berkata bahwa dirinya telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

_Kupikir selama ini kau mencintaiku juga._

_Kupikir selama ini cintaku terbalas._

_Kupikir kita mempunyai mimpi yang sama._

_Kupikir aku dan kau akan membuat cerita berjudul kita dengan landasan cinta dibawahnya._

_Park Chanyeol, ternyata kau bodoh sekali huh?_

.

.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti tertawa sendiri sambil melihat ponselmu. Kau seperti orang gila, kau tahu? Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, konser dimulai 40 menit lagi." Suho hyung yang kebetulan lewat lantas menegur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak punya kekasih." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

Saat konser dimulai, tak henti-hentinya aku menatap Baekhyun dan terus memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya seperti dahulu. Aku tidak ingin setelah kenyataan ini ku ketahui, akan menjadi jarak antara aku dan dirinya. Aku akan selalu disisinya. Sungguh terlihat naif bukan? Sudah tahu dia bukan milikku namun aku tetap ada untuknya. Aku bodoh, ya aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli tentang anggapan itu. Melihatnya selalu ceria seperti saat ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Member lain yang memang telah mengetahui hal ini sangat iba kepadaku. Mereka bahkan menawarkan pundak mereka untuk tempatku bersandar jika aku tak sanggup lagi. Tentu saja, aku menolak. Lebih baik kusimpan sendiri rasa sakit ini. Aku sungguh tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan terlihat lemah. Baekhyun membutuhkan aku sebagai orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Jika aku lemah maka siapa yang akan melindunginya nanti?

Jika kau ingin jawaban jujur, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku ingin berteriak pada kenyataan dan takdir mengapa harus sesakit ini? Mengapa aku dan dirinya tak bisa bersatu? Pernah terpikir olehku untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi sungguh aku tak sanggup, karena aku tahu berjauhan dengannya akan membuatku lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Maka lebih baik begini bukan?

_Baekhyun, apa kau bahagia? Jika iya maka aku akan bahagia untukmu juga. Meski perih menyayat hatiku, meski batin dan relungku terus berteriak bahwa aku tak sanggup melihatmu bersama orang lain, aku akan tetap ada disampingmu. Menjadi Park Chanyeol andalanmu yang selalu tertawa bersamamu meski kenyataan menertawakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Walau aku terus memalsukan senyum dan tawaku, asal kau bahagia apapun akan kulakukan. Ya. Asal kau bahagia, Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun berbahagialah. _

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Maapin saya ini cuma angst gagal bentuk curahan perasaan saya yang gatau gimana rasanya saat ini pas denger berita Baekhyun dating Taeyeon. Mixed feelings pokoknya T.T

Ini special fanfic buat kesayangan akoooh Mimi dan Achi. Ayo kita galau bareng Chanyeol. Awas aja kalo KyuMin, HunHan sama KaiSoo confirmed dating sama yang bukan pairnya. huhuhu T.T

Mind to give me review?


End file.
